No More Sad Thoughts
by Sybil Marvin
Summary: The Kurosaki family and friends wait for the arrival of an important person. Who is that person? What happens next?


**Author's Note :**

 _Me : Oh, I'm so bored today. Why don't I read Bleach. It's been a while._

 _*opens certain site online_

 _Me : *reads the latest chapter (I always do this, haha!) Hmm… I think this is the last Chapter of Bleach._

 _Me : *looks at Kaizu* Oh, this boy looks familiar._

 _*continues reading until the scene where Ichigo said "Orihime"_

 _Me : *heart thudding* Could it be? Could it be?_

 _Then…_

 _Me : Yes! My favorite couple is CANON!_

Haha.. After I read the last chapter, I couldn't wait to write this story. It's been a while and my writing skill is rusty, so forgive me for a few mistakes here and there (haven't written anything in English for ages!).

Anyway, this story is a sequel to my previous one; **A Brother's Blessing**. Someone asked me if I could write something about Orihime asking for Masaki's blessing, so here it is!

I hope you guys enjoy the story!

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own Bleach.

:

:

:

 _This is just like last time_ , the young woman mused silently.

They were waiting in her living room, her family and friends. They were frequent visitor to her house. Their presence always made her happy. Being with them calmed her down. But this time, even their always welcomed presence can't cool down the growing anticipation inside her.

Across from her, Yuzu and Karin sat on the sofa, hugging each other tightly, their unspoken eagerness flashed in their eyes. Her father-in-law, for once, brooded silently, next to his daughters.

"You okay, Orihime?"

She looked up to see her husband. She could see that he was nervous. _Yet he still tried to make sure I'm okay_ , she thought gratefully.

"Mm-hmm.." she nodded, smiling reassuringly at him. He let his gaze linger on her face for a moment, his lips set in a deep scowl. Then, the corner of his mouth started to relax, and he smiled at her. The sweetest smile she had ever seen.

The little bundle in her arms moved. She peered down. A pair of large dark orange eyes fluttered open. She smiled lovingly at the baby.

"Is he awake?" Tatsuki asked, looking at the baby.

Orihime nodded. "I think little Kazui is excited too," she whispered.

And then, the doorbell rang.

:

:

:

" _You_ what? _" Ichigo spun around, startled by what he'd heard._

" _We found her," Renji repeated calmly. "Your mother."_

" _My mother? B-b-but how?"_

" _Ichigo-"_

" _It's impossible, Renji. She died. Her Quincy power was absorbed by Yhwach through the Auswählen, and when she fought with Grand Fisher, she_ died _."_

" _I know it's hard for you to believe.."_

" _This is_ insane _, Renji!" Then, turning around to face his friend, he asked, "You're not making fun of me, right? This is not a joke, right?"_

" _Hell, no! Why would I lie about something like this?"_

 _Ichigo fell silence. Renji moved forward and grabbed his shoulder firmly, "Listen, I understand that you're too shocked right now. Let's go to Urahara's place and talk."_

" _Okay."_

:

:

:

"I-I'll get it!" Keigo announced, scrambling up and rushed toward the door.

He swung it open and a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Rukiaaa-chaaan!"

A foot emerged from the other side of the door, kicking Keigo, and sending him sprawled on the floor.

Renji stepped inside, his annoyance visible. "Damn it, Keigo! How many times I told you not to disturb my wife!"

Keigo stood up, "Geez, man. That was harsh! I thought we all love each other."

"Serves ya right for trying to act overly familiar with someone else's wife," Mizuiro commented matter-of-factly.

"What's up with that holier-than-thou attitude!? Arrghh! I can't stand it!"

"Quiet, you fools!" Rukia's voice stopped their bickering. Behind her, Urahara emerged, flashing his huge grin.

He took off his hat and bowed, "Hello, everyone! Long time no see!"

But Ichigo took no notice on them. His eyes were fixed on the familiar shadow behind Urahara. Slowly, the shadow entered. He felt his heart stopped beating.

"Hi, son. Have you been taking a good care of my lovely daughter in law?"

Somewhere in the distant, he heard Orihime's gasp. He rushed toward the door. Behind him, Karin and Yuzu followed.

"Mom!"

:

:

:

" _I personally consider it a miracle, Kurosaki-san," Urahara told him. "When your mother died, her spirit arrived in_ Rukongai. _Because she was a Quincy, her spirit has a strong spiritual pressure. This made her different from the other dwellers of_ Rukongai _, and this bothered her."_

" _So there she was, living in the_ Rukongai _for years, lost and alone," Renji took over. "She also failed to retain the memories from when she was a human. But she fought hard to remember, to regain them."_

" _When Yhwach died," Urahara continued, "coincidently and miraculously, her memories gradually returned. I still couldn't think of a logical explanation how it is possible. Nevertheless, a week ago, she began looking for Shiba Kuukaku."_

 _Ichigo shook his head. "This is unbelievable!"_

" _I know what you mean," Renji agreed, recalling empathically the moment he opened the door to Kuukaku's knocking. "Rukia was so excited that she wanted to come to Karakura Town that exact moment. But I told her to wait until I dropped the bomb to you."_

" _It's one hell of a bomb, man."_

" _I know," Renji grinned apologetically. "Rukia wanted to come today, too. But she had to take care of the baby."_

" _No worries, man. By the way, have you guys tried it on her? The dress Orihime bought for her?"_

 _Renji nodded, smiling. Rukia literally jumped with joy at the sight of the frilly pink dress and quickly put it on Ichika._

 _Urahara cleared his throat, hated interrupting the best friends' conversation, but he had to get down to business. "Abarai-san and I had discussed earlier, and we agreed to bring Masaki to Karakura Town by next week."_

" _That's great! Thank you, guys…"_

 _Renji smirked, "Consider it our belated wedding gift. To tell the truth, that condom we got for you really wasn't much of a gift."_

 _Ichigo blushed at the memory of Orihime turning red when they opened the gift from Renji and Rukia. "Why would you think I need that anyway?"_

" _Now, Kurosaki-san, I offer to create a_ gigai _for Masaki-san to allow her to enter this world."_

" _Thanks, Urahara-san. That's very nice of you."_

 _The older man brought out his calculator. "Of course, I will charge you with the cost of creating that_ gigai _."_

" _What!? You, you shady businessman! You're always taking advantage of people!"_

" _But, Kurosaki-san, business is business!"_

" _Urahara-san!"_

:

:

:

"I think he's asleep again," Masaki whispered, bending slightly to put Kazui into his crib.

"He slept a lot." Orihime giggled.

"Just like Ichigo when he was a baby," Masaki added, and they both laughed.

"You are really good with kids," Orihime said, blushing a bit. "Now I know why Ichigo-kun and the twins think you're the best mother in the world."

Masaki sat down on the bed and motioned Orihime to sit next to her. When the younger woman did as she's told, Masaki took her hands and grasped them tightly.

"I wish I was around when they were growing up. I wish I'd witnessed Karin winning her sport tournaments. I wish I'd help Yuzu with her cooking." Then, looking at Orihime, she said slowly, "I wish I was there to support Ichigo in all of his fights. And I wish I'd attended your wedding."

Tears rolled down Orihime's cheeks, "You must have missed them very much, mother."

"Yes, I do. And I am very very glad that Ichigo has you by his side. I know what you've done for him, Rukia-chan's told me everything."

Orihime shook her head, "I could never replace you, mother. Ichigo-kun, he misses you a lot, you know. You're the best mother he'd known, and sometimes I'm scared.. I'm scared that I'll fail to be a good mother to his child."

Masaki reached out her hand and wiped Orihime's tear, "Don't say that. You have to know how special you are to him too. Look at how much that once sad little boy is smiling now, and it's all thanks to you."

Orihime hugged the woman in front of her. Masaki stroked her hair gently. "Orihime, you are you, and I am me. We will never become each other. Just be yourself. I know you'll be a great mother. I know it because Ichigo chose you to be the mother of his child."

Orihime nodded. Hugging Masaki, she felt like she was in a dream. Her life is full of blessing. She'd never felt love before, but now, for the first time, she felt the warmth and love of a mother.

Then, the door swung open. Orihime turned around to look at her husband peering cautiously inside.

"Hey," he said warily. "Dinner's ready."

Masaki smiled gently at her son, "We'll be down shortly."

Ichigo's eyes searched his wife's, "What's going on here?"

Orihime smiled. It was bright. Just like a sun. "It's our little secret. Right, mother?"

:

:

:

Everything was perfect at the dinner table. The food was great. Yuzu made sure of that. Karin talked a lot. There was so much she wanted to tell her mother. Isshin joked around endlessly. And Ichigo, he was smiling brightly. Almost as bright as Orihime's. _Almost_.

Their friends also stayed for dinner. The Kurosaki's household was never livelier. For the first time in years, their life was perfect.

Slowly, Orihime reached for her husband's hand and squeezed it tightly. He turned to look at her, his eyes questioning silently.

"Thank you," she whispered at him. "Thank you for giving me a family. A perfect one."

And, right then, his heart aching with love for her, he leaned forward to kiss her. He heard shouts and whistles from the people around them, but he ignored it. When he pulled away from her, she was blushing madly, and she was beautiful, and she was his.

 _Life is, after all, perfect_.

:

:

:

The Ishidas showed up later. Uryuu had gotten a lot closer to his father, even though he loathed to admit it. He'd been helping him at the hospital, even though he'd vowed to never follow his father's footstep and become a doctor.

Gathering at the living room, the made a video call to Chad. The world famous boxer beamed at the sight of his friends. When Masaki made a brief appearance he was so shocked and was speechless for a moment. Then, he regained his composure and began congratulating the Kurosakis.

Later, when it was Karin's turn to talk to him, he began to stutter. "You look like a girl now," he remarked, hint of blushes visible on his cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you telling me I used to look like a boy?"

"Err.. it's just.. err.. you.." Chad stammered. Then, clearing his throat, he said, "You used to look a lot like Ichigo."

"WHATTT!?"

Everyone began to laugh. Despite her loud protests at first, Karin eventually laughed along. Slowly, Ichigo stood up and went into the kitchen, where his mother was helping Yuzu to clean the dishes.

They were in a deep conversation, but Yuzu noticed him entering the kitchen. Smiling understandingly at her brother, she said, "I'll leave you two together. I'm sure Ichi-nii has a lot to say to you, Mom."

Planting her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, she left the kitchen.

:

:

:

"How've you been, Ichigo?"

"Great, I think."

"I know you've been through a lot."

Ichigo nodded, somehow he didn't know what to say. There were so many things that he'd planned to tell her, but he didn't know where to begin.

Masaki, noticing his silence, smiled gently, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, son."

Then, just like that, Ichigo broke down. He was never an emotional man, but the sight of his mother reopened the wound he'd nursed for years. Wounds that refused to heal.

Masaki enveloped the young man in a hug. "It's okay to cry", she said.

"It's not.. It's not that I'm mad at you for dying so suddenly," he croaked. "I'm angry at myself. For not being strong enough to protect you. For being too careless. If I were stronger, you wouldn't be killed by that hollow."

Masaki tapped Ichigo's back gently. The touch soothed him, and he began to relax.

"I thought I'd accepted the bitter truth. But the guilt just won't leave me. I keep wishing I had a power to change what happened that time! I kept thinking it was all my fault. It was my fault Dad lost his wife. It was my fault Karin and Yuzu lost their mother when they were so young!"

"Ichigo, nobody blamed you. Not me. Not your father. Not your sisters. My death is my fate, and they accepted that."

"I know. But still, I wish I have a chance to change the past!"

"Ichigo, all of us are bound by fate. You meeting Rukia, it was fate. Me meeting your father, it was fate. If any of our lives had happened differently, you wouldn't be the person that you are now. You would be living a different life. Can you imagine your life without Orihime? Without Kazui?"

Ichigo shook his head. His tears had begun to dry.

"I never regret any moments in my life. I died protecting the son that I loved very much. There was nothing greater a mother could do than to sacrifice her life for her children. Sure, I wanted very much to watch you kids grow, to be there for you in your important moments. But then, knowing how great you guys turn out to be, I'm content with what fate had laid out for me. If I had a chance to repeat everything over again, I'll still do the same thing."

"So you never once blame me?

Masaki smiled, "How could I, Ichigo? I love you too much."

Ichigo relaxed, as if a heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders. Guess he'd known all along that his mother never blamed him for her death, but he _had_ to hear it from her.

"And thank you for avenging my death, son."

"He deserved it."

Masaki smiled and gestured with her mouth. "And please take down that poster of me. It's ridiculous!"

"I can't. Dad will kill me."

"Then at least take down Orihime's. Poor woman became a victim of your father's crazy antics too."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I put it up there myself. It wasn't Dad," Ichigo blushed.

"Ehh?"

Standing at the doorway, Isshin smiled proudly as he watched his wife and son silently. "Like father like son, eh," he muttered proudly.

:

:

:

"Well, I guess we should be living now."

"Take care, Masaki-san," Ryuuken responded.

"Hey, Rukia. We should leave to," announced Renji.

Ichigo shot Rukia an annoyed glance. "Yeah, you've been hogging that bowl of popcorn all night long. By the way, who's watching your daughter?"

"We left her with _nii-sama_."

Ichigo gulped. "Y-you're sure he's okay? I mean, he seemed like an impatient person, and taking care of babies needs _lotttsss_ of patience, you know."

Renji waved his hand uncaringly, "Nah, they'll be okay." Then, turning around to look at everyone, he said, "We'll see you some other time."

"When the baby's old enough to travel, please bring her here, Rukia-chan," Orihime called out. Kazui had woken again and was now wriggling in his mother's hug.

"We'll do. Bye, Orihime. Bye, guys.." said Rukia.

They all waved. Masaki walked back and planted a big smack on Kazui's forehead. "Remember to take a good care of Ichigo and Kazui," she whispered to Orihime.

"I will, mother," Orihime answered, smiling.

With one final wave of goodbye, the stepped outside the clinic.

:

:

:

An hour later, after everyone had left, Ichigo returned.

Orihime was wiping the coffee table, and Kazui was doing a very decent job of wiping the floor with his body as well.

Ichigo picked the boy up and started teasing him. The boy giggled happily, flashing his toothless grin.

"That was quick," Orihime remarked. "I thought you'd stayed a bit with mother."

"I miss you, so I left early," Ichigo teased, grinning naughtily at his wife.

"You're crazy," Orihime blushed.

Ichigo laughed. "I'm just giving Dad some time alone with her."

"Oh. Then where's Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan?"

"They went back to the hostel. Now that we've finally got the house for ourselves…" Ichigo said, the mischievous grin crept back on his face.

Orihime went red again. She hit Ichigo's chest playfully, "Ichigo-kun!"

:

:

:

The two figures walked the empty street of Karakura Town slowly. A comfortable silence enveloped them.

"So, you never remarried?"

"Nope. Too busy watching the kids that it never crossed my mind."

"You've done a pretty good job raising the kids," Masaki complimented.

Isshin smiled. "I was never a good father. It's just because they're good kids."

"Oooh, is this _humbleness_ I sense from you?"

Isshin laughed. "You're funny."

Masaki laughed along. Then, after a while, she halted her steps, and pulled Isshin's arm. Puzzled, he turned around to face her.

"Now that the children are all grown up, did you ever consider moving?"

"Move? Where?"

"Well…" Masaki began, "Since I'm in Soul Society, and the Shiba clan still need their head, maybe…"

"Oh?"

"Besides, I'm thinking of enrolling into the _Shinigami Academy_." Masaki laughed awkwardly, "At my age, people might think funny of me."

Isshin glanced at her. "You don't look old. You're as beautiful as ever."

Masaki's cheeks started to feel very warm despite the cool wind blowing gently against them. "Thank you."

"If I move back to Soul Society, you'll agree to live with me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"As my wife?"

She felt her cheeks burning now. "Maybe," she answered shyly.

Isshin cleared his throat. "I'll think about it," he said coolly. "Of course, we'll have to convince Kyouraku Shunsui to accept me back in Soul Society. And then I'll have to discuss with the kids regarding this matter."

Masaki tiptoed and gave Isshin a quick kiss, surprising him. "Don't let me wait too long," she smiled.

They pulled away awkwardly, hearts pounding in their chests. _We're acting like teenagers in love_ , Isshin thought, amused.

They started to walk again.

Isshin reached inside his pocket and took out a box of cigarette. He took one and brought it to his lips. Just as he was about to lit it up, Masaki commented, "I thought you'd quit smoking."

This time, Isshin blushed.

:

:

:

Orihime climbed to the bed slowly.

Ichigo looked up from his book. "He's asleep?"

Orihime yawned tiredly, "Yup. Finally. I thought he'd stay awake until morning."

Ichigo placed his book on the bedside table and switched off the lamp. Then he moved closer to Orihime, enveloping her in a comfortable hug. She sighed, drowning in love and happiness.

"Say, Ichigo-kun.."

He kissed the top of her head. "What?"

"This feels like a perfect closure. Don't you think?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yup."

"Did finally get it off your chest? That feeling you've always felt since your mother died?"

"Yeah, it's like a heavy burden has been lifted off from my shoulders."

"And I'm so happy that I finally get to meet your mother. I couldn't even remember my own mother, and now that I know yours, I feel like it's more than enough."

"Orihime.. No more sad thoughts, okay? Me, you, and Kazui… we _are_ your family now, so let's write our happy memories together…"

She turned around to face him. She would love him, five lifetimes and more. "I love you," she said shyly.

Ichigo smiled. "I love you more," he said.

"By the way, Ichi-"

"Hush, Orihime… It's time we get down to a more important matter."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like… Giving Kazui a little sister.. or maybe brother?" he whispered, giving her right breast a gentle squeeze.

"Ichigo-kun!"

:

:

:

He lied awake in the bed. Next to him, his auburn-haired wife slept soundlessly. He ran his fingers down her cheek, marveled at her breathtaking beauty.

In the crib, Kazui was fast asleep, just like his mother. _I'm so lucky to have them in my life_ , Ichigo thought, recalling the conversation with his mother earlier. _If things had happened differently, he probably won't be here, lying on this bed with such an amazing woman._

 _The wheel of fate_ , he marveled, _sure works in a funny way_. _If he'd never known suffering, he wouldn't know how to cherish what he has today._

"Ichigo-kun!"

Startled, he withdrew his hand.

"Quickly! Load the bullets! The criminal is getting away!"

"Huh!?"

 _But some things won't ever change._

:

:

:

"Kuchiki-taichou! The baby pooped!"

Byakuya gaped in horror. "What!? It's the third time already! Even my hands are starting to smell like poop!"

"B-but, you have to clean it right away, or she'll develop rashes on her tiny, cute booty."

Muttering a curse, he got up and lifted the baby. She giggled happily at her uncle. _Why does she have to look like Renji a lot?_ Byakuya thought, annoyed. _She even manage to look like Renji_ and _cute at the same time_. _Renji? Cute?_ He shuddered at the thought.

"What have they been feeding this baby?" he grumbled, trying to hold his breath as he undressed her.

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS RENJI AND RUKIA ANYWAY?!"

:

:

:

~ The End ~


End file.
